Conventional graphic ink remover solutions or compositions have drawbacks and are not always efficient enough to remove graphic ink from screens and printing equipment during color change over and at the end of the printing job. Material such as acetone, ethyl acetate and alcohol often have a disagreeable odor, irritates eyes and are flammable and combustible which can be harmful to the user.